DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The applicants propose the continuation of a highly successful training grant (for years - 19 to -23) to provide postdoctoral training in basic research on immunologic, virologic and neurobiologic aspects of aging. The program brings together faculty funded for and contributing to research focused on fundamental questions of aging. The program is coordinated by nine established investigators. The intent is to turn out competent, independent investigators who will have acquired sufficient concepts, skills and knowledge to address important biomedical issues in aging, successfully establish their own laboratories at universities or research institutes, and be able to successfully compete in the research arena. Scientific career development of trainees will be facilitated by a training program that provides: 1) full-time research experience under the guidance of experienced senior staff scientists, 2) availability and instruction in usage of highly sophisticated equipment and technology, 3) faculty organized courses in neurobiology, neuropharmacology, immunology and virology, 4) mandatory courses on notekeeping and biomedical ethics, 5) a rich intellectual environment that provides 5-10 seminars a week by staff or invited lecturers in scientific areas directly related to the aging training program with an opportunity for the trainee to meet and exchange ideas with visitors, and 6) the opportunity to present their own research for critique by other fellows and staff at least once a year.